


Secret Identities

by elizabeth_darcy



Series: Pride and Prejudice [9]
Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_darcy/pseuds/elizabeth_darcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzy- Wonder Woman- often teams up with Superman, whom she may or may not be crushing on.<br/>So when George Wickham- the hot guy from the coffee shop she flirts with regularly- admited he's Superman, she couldn't be more ecstatic.</p><p>(I'm sorry I'm not creative enough to come up with real superhero names. They don't really have the backstory of WonderWoman and Superman, I just needed some names. If anyone has any better ideas, leave a comment because I would be happy to change them.)</p><p>(Also, yes, this is another superhero AU- I'm really into superheroes, okay?!?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Identities

"I'm glad we were able to do some good. It's been a rough day and this brought up my spirits."

"I'd drink to that," Superman- er, George Wickham- laughed, "Today has kicked my ass."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. I hope that it gets better."

"It already has," he said, winking at me.

I laughed, "Catch ya later, Superman." I rocketed away towards my work, and changed out of my supersuit before getting in my car and driving home.

I spent the entire long and trafficked drive thinking about what Darcy had said in our confrontation. What did George have to lie about? His entire life story was mentioned weekly in the paper every time he saved someone, how could he lie? I may not known George that well, but I've been working side by side with _Superman_ for a year now and I knew him well enough to know that he didn't lie.

I put a chicken in the oven, still puzzled, and half-watched the nightly news where they showed shots of Superman and WonderWoman saving five citizens from a burning building. I smiled to myself. Helping others and seeing smiles on their faces always put me in a better mood.

A brisk knock startled me from my fixation on the screen. I hastily grabbed the remote and turned down the volume before heading toward the door and answering it.

"Hel-" I stopped. "Oh. Hi, Darcy."

He blinked a few times blankly before shaking his head and coughing. "I, um, wanted to tell you something. It's been nagging me ever since... you know..."

"Okay," I replied, bracing myself for whatever he was about to say.

He took a deep breath, "Okay, um... This may be the biggest secret of my entire life and I'm not exactly sure why I'm going to entrust you with it because, like you said, we barely know each other despite the fact that I feel like we do, but I think you are an honorable person who will keep my secret and I don't know, maybe I'm misjudging you like I did with Jane, but I feel like I owe you an explanation and this is the only way to do it even though it might put you in danger, though I don't think it will, and even though you hate me I don't think you would tell anyone, I mean-"

"Darcy," I cut off his rambling, "It's okay. I won't tell anyone. I promise."

He still looked unsure. I didn't understand why he would be telling me this if it was such a large secret. Sure, like he said, he wanted to explain something, but if it's the biggest secret of his life then it shouldn't be something you give away in order to get the last laugh in an argument with a girl you barely know. It just didn't make any-

"I'm Superman."

I stopped breathing.

_Oh my God. OH MY GOD._

All the puzzle pieces fell together in my head. When Darcy said George was a liar, this is what he meant.

Superman's laugh. His eyes. His voice. His hair. His height. His smile. They weren't George's. They were Darcy's. Now that she knew, she couldn't understand how she had never seen it. If she had ever actually paid attention to Darcy instead of rolling her eyes and turning her back, she would've _noticed._  


"Oh my God," I breathed, feeling lightheaded.

He blinked, confused, "You believe me?"

I nodded, my eyes still wide, "Yeah."

Suddenly, my oven timer for my chicken began beeping.

It snapped me out of my shock. I shook my head, "Yeah, um, I gotta go get that. But I want to thank you for telling me that. I know that's a hard thing to trust someone with. But I promise I won't tell anyone."

He still looked suspicious as to why I was leaving so quickly. I didn't blame him; I was acting highly suspicious. But I couldn't help it. I had to get away from him to let my brain even begin to process this.

"Thanks again for stopping by!"

I closed the door before he could say anything else.

_Oh. My. God._

I turned around and leaned against the door, closing my eyes and letting out a small groan.

I had been fucking _flirting_ with this man for the past year. The same man who had single-handedly destroyed my sister's relationship.

Holy shit.

~~~~~

It'd been almost a month since I found out about Darcy's secret, and every day was harder than the last.

I'd definitely had a crush on Superman before, but now?

I was falling harder each time WonderWoman and Superman ran into each other.

The way he threw his head back and laughed made my breath catch. The way he winked at me before we split up to chase a criminal. The way he stuck out his tongue a little bit when he was strategizing how to save someone.

Not to mention just the fact that he was saving people. I watched day in and day out as he helped person after person in the city, just out of the kindness in his heart. It wasn't to make a name of himself or show off. It wasn't just because he felt obliged to help given his powers. He _cared_.

He helped old ladies carry their groceries and he guarded children from bullies and he helped walk young women home at night. None of that stuff ever made the news. But _I_ saw it.

And it drove me nuts. My thoughts became more and more consumed with his bright blue eyes that I wanted to stare into for hours. And his perfectly styled black hair that I wanted to run my hands through. And his lips that I wanted to kiss.

He was distracting _me_ from saving people, for God's sake.

And I couldn't take it anymore.

I loved him. I didn't want to admit it, but I did.

I followed Darcy toward a rooftop and landed with a tuck roll.

"You always have to be dramatic, don't you?" He laughed.

I splayed out on the rooftop and soaked in the warm sun, "Yeah, yeah."

He laughed and slid down to lay next to me, "Nice job with the dumpster. Didn't know you had that in you."

"Nice job cleaning up the mess I left when I flipped it. I'm sure the City Cleaning Crew appreciates it."

"Yeah," he laughed, "The CCC must _really_ hate you."

I snorted, "They should just be grateful that I keep saving their lives."

"Sometimes it's harder to see the bigger picture. All they see is a superhero who keeps kicking up dirt. Literally."

"And what do _you_  see?" I turned to him, resting my head in my hand.

"A really kickass superhero."

"...  _And_?" I mused.

"'And'?" He laughed, "And someone who apparently likes to hear what others think about her."

I chuckled.

"What do you see about _me_?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh? I guess I'm not the only one who likes to hear about their self."

He scoffed and I smiled.

"Well, I think you're a pretty good guy."

"'Good'? That's all you have to say?"

I nodded, "Yep, that pretty much sums it up," I joked.

He rolled his eyes and sat up, looking off into the distance.

"I think," I continued, honestly, sitting up next to him, "That you are the kindest man I've ever met with a sense of humor that completely equals mine. I think that you have more morals than anyone else on this planet and I think you deserve every ounce of positivity that they say about you in the news."

He stared at me for a moment, appreciation and wonder in his eyes, "Thank you."

I nodded, smiling softly.

"I think that you are the most intelligent woman ever and I'm always astounded by your ability to problem solve. I like the spark of excitement you get in your eyes and the way you have constant energy to deal with people. Maybe I can help people, but you can communicate with them better, and I'd say that's a more important skill."

I scanned his eyes. He was looking at me with such... admiration. Pride, even. It was intoxicating.

I didn't even realize that I was leaning towards him until I could feel his breath on my lips. I closed the space between us and kissed him, finally tasting his lips. It was exhilarating. Even more than jumping off skyscrapers and leaping from building to building.

I loathed our masks which kept knocking together. I reached my hand up to rip mine off when I realized that I couldn't.

He liked "WonderWoman". He didn't like "Lizzy". He used to like "Lizzy", but not anymore.

Lizzy was the girl who stomped on his heart. He didn't know he was kissing Lizzy. And he couldn't know.

I couldn't entertain this- _us_ \- anymore whilst knowing that he wouldn't agree to it if he _really_  knew who I was. I had to cut it off.

I pulled away and stood up.

I turned my back on how disappointed he looked from my pulling away.

_He wouldn't be disappointed if he knew. Don't think about it._

I ran toward the edge of the building and flew away without even saying goodbye.

God, what had I gotten myself into?

~~~~~

The secret was eating me alive.

I felt awful for leaving Darcy there two weeks ago. Leaving him with no explanation, no reason, no evidence for what he did wrong.

And that was the worst part- he probably blamed himself.

Why did I have to fall for him?!?

I took a deep breath and knocked on Darcy's door. He deserved to know who I really was. He deserved an explanation as well as the right to stop liking WonderWoman.

I was being selfish in trying to keep the worlds seperate.

"Lizzy?" Darcy answered hestitantly.

He was so gourgeous. I'd been falling for him with the mask, but without it...

I could hardly breathe.

I swallowed hard, "Hey. Darcy. Hi."

Darcy looked concerned, "Are you here because... did you... _tell_  anyone?"

My eyes widened, "Oh, God, no! No! I didn't tell anyone; I wouldn't."

Darcy let out a breath of relief and I felt bad for making him so worried.

"Um," I bit my lip, "I, uh, have a secret of my own, actually."

Darcy furrowed his eyebrows.

"I want to tell you it."

"Why?" He asked, slowly.

"Because you deserve to know the truth."

He shook his head, "About?"

"About me. I'm... uh..." I took a breath. The actual telling wasn't hard, I knew that, it was the fact that I would never be able to look into his bright blue eyes again. Maybe he'd be kind enough to push aside my feelings and agree to keep working as partners, but I knew _I_ wouldn't be able to. I wouldn't be able to look at him and know I couldn't have him.

"Lizzy?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked back into his eyes.

"I'm WonderWoman," I said, quickly, before I could talk myself out of it.

His eyes widened and he blinked. Then he blinked again. And again.

I inhaled sharply, "Well, I should get going now, goodbye, great to see you-" I turned around and forced myself not to bolt from the doorway. I definitely wasn't walking- there was no way I would manage that- but it was a slow sprint.

"Lizzy, wait!"

Nope, nope, nope, absolutely not. No way.

I panicked as I heard his quick steps behind mine. Fuck fuck fuck I didn't have a plan for this.

"Lizzy," he grabbed my wrist and swirled me around to face him.

"Listen, I get you don't like me in the same way that I like you- I mean, how could you after how I yelled at you- so how about you just forget about the kiss and chase villains on your own because I don't think I can spend everyday knowing I can't have you."

"But I don't want to forget about the kiss."

"Yeah, I know and-" I stopped. My eyebrows rose, " _What did you just say_?"

"I'm not exactly sure how you got the idea that you can't have me. I'm pretty sure I drove to your house and told you I loved you before asking you to go out with me..."

"But that was before I yelled at you."

"And?"

"But I was so rude. You deserve better..."

He raised his eyebrows, "Better? Than you?"

"Yes," I replied, seriously. What was he not understanding?!

He placed a hand on my face and pulled me into a light kiss. I closed my eyes and let it wash away my anxiety.

It felt so _good_. It felt right.

"Trust me," he breathed, "You are the best woman I've ever known. I want _you_."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you did or drop by my tumblr: were-what-killed-the-dinosaurs.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
